They meet again
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: This is the second story to the You're Beautiful stories. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read You're Beautiful before you read this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Two years later**

Gil Grissom was the Grave yard supervisor at the LVPD Crime lab. He doing paper work that seemed to never end. But wasn't getting too far because he couldn't stop thinking about the girl on the bus two years ago. There wasn't one day that hasn't gone by that he hasn't thought about her and what she is doing now. He always thought that she would be married and have a baby girl married to the man she was with on the bus that day.

He wasn't having the best week. The newest member on his team, Holly Gibbs was shot and killed as she was dusting for prints at a break in. But Warrick Brown was suppose to be watching over her as she was there. But he left the scene. Now he had a dead team member and a suspended coworker. Tonight he had someone coming in for a jod interview to replace Holly.

As he was started on the mound of paper work on his desk he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said with out even looking up to see who it was.

"Is this Dr. Gil Grissom?" the voice asked.

"Yes," he said as he took off his reading glasses. He saw a pair of long legs. That looked familiar to him. He moved up the women's that was standing there. Once he reached her face he stopped. He was shocked! It was her, the women from the bus two years ago! He couldn't help but stare. She was just as beautiful as she was two years ago.

Was it really her? Was she really standing there in front of him in his office?

"Have we met?" he asked as he walked around his desk to stand in front of her.

She looked more closely at him for a second and she smile. "Yes we have," she said tilting her head. Then a blush rose to her cheeks. "Yes we have," she said again.

"I don't think we haven't properly introduced are selves yet," he said as he reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Gil Grissom," she said as he shock her hand. He felt electricity flow through them as he touched her hand. She looked up at him with shock. She felt it too! "I know your first name is but not your last."

"Sara Sidle," she said still looking at him.

"Nice to see you again Sara Sidle," he said smiling at her.

The angles name is Sara Sidle. And she was in his office standing in front of him. He thought that he would never see her again. 1.8 million live in Las Vegas and she was the one that applied for the job.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" he asked in one breath. He couldn't believe that he just asked that when she was here for a job interview. It was just the first thing that popped into his head.

"I…," she started.

"You know what never mind. Your probably married. Any way lets get started shall we?"

"Actually I'm not married or have a boyfriend," She started to blush. "lets get started," she said as she took a set in front of his desk and crossed her legs.

"Oh," he said half shocked and half grateful. "I see you graduated from high school at a young age…," he stopped and put the envelope down on his cluttered desk. he asked him self.

"You know what, I never do this. I just look at your paperwork and meet the meet you before you come to work Monday," he said.

He looked at her and said, "do you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

She smiled at him. "I'd love to," she said.

"Good," he said smiling at her.

They both become silent as they looked at each other. Gil cleared his throat. "Would you like to meet your new coworkers and have a tour abound the lab?" he asked her as he stood up.

"Yes please, that would be great," she said as she started to stand.

He walked around the front of his desk and placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of his office to the break room.

"This is the break room. This is where I will hand out assignments at the beginning of your shift," he said as they walked into the break room.

He walked in further in into the to introduced her to the team.

"This is Catherin Willows," he said motioning to Catherine.

"Nice to meet you," Sara said shacking the older women's hand.

"You too," Catherine said with a smile.

"Nick Stokes," he said motioning to Nick who was sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee.

Nick got up to shake her hand. "Howdy ma'ma. Nice to meet you," he said with a draw shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Sara said back.

"And Greg Sanders," Gil said as he motioned to him.

"Nice to meet you," Greg said he shock her hand.

"You too,"

"Every this is Sara Sidle. She will be starting here Monday," Gil said to the group of people.

"Now lets go meet the rest of the lab," he said as she followed him out of the lab.

He walked into the lab that was right across from the break room. "Hodges, I would like you to meet the newest member of the night shift," Gil said as they walked in. "Sara this is David Hodges. He is the Trace Analysis."

"Nice to meet you David," Sara said.

"Nice to meet you to," Hodges said.

"Ready?" Gil asked.

"Yes," Sara answered with a smile.

They walked out of the lab and in to the next. "Archie, I would like you to meet Sara Sidle. She is the newest member of the night shift,"

"Hello Sara I'm Archie Johnson the Auto and video Lab Tech," he said.

"Nice to meet you Archie," Sara replied.

It took them almost an hour to finish the tour of the lab and for Sara to meet all of the night shift.

* * *

><p>Pleas tell me what you think. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please leave a comment!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

For the past few years, having Sara working be his side was great. There were lingering touches and flirtatious remarks as they would work together. But he knew that if he started an intimate relationship with her that it could jeopardized there jobs and he loved her too do that to her. She worked to heard to get where she was. He would pull her closer to him then would push her away when she would get too close to him. He wasn't just hurting her but also hurting himself.

He knew that she was going through a tough time. It was his fault. He remembered what he said that day.

"_You got a minute?" Sara asked as she stood at the doorway of his office._

"_I was just leaving," he said looking up at her._

"_Yea the ah schedule says your off tonight," _

"_I am," he said as he put his glasses in his shirt pocket._

"_Me too,"_

"_You should be on paid leave," _

"_I'm fine," Sara said with a small smile._

"_You were fortunate. And I'm not talking about the explosion," he said as he put away his things._

"_You talked to Brass," she said as she huffed._

"_And Nick," he said looking at her._

"_We got the guy," she said sounding happy._

"_Is that all you have to say?" he said walking to the door. _

"_Would you like to have dinner with me?" she asked._

"_No," he said simply._

"_Why not? Let's ... Let's have dinner, let's see what happens," her voice sounding full of hope._

"_Sara," he hesitated for a moment. "I don't know what to do about this," _

"_I do," she paused. "You know, by the time you figure it out, you really will be too late," her voice had a trimmer in it as she spoke softly to him._

_What she said shocked. He didn't know what to say or do. He tilted his head and looked at her. She turned around and walked away. He looked down the hall as she walked away and turned off is lights._

The truth was that he did want to have dinner with her, from the first time he saw her after two years, but he was just scared to start a relationship with her.

Catherine and Sara were walking through the halls in the lab.

"Look, all I am asking is to have a black-and-white do regular welfare checks," Sara said as they rounded the corner.

"Did the wife ask for help?" Catherine asked sounding eradiated with Sara.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when you don't speak English and you're a

sex slave. I'm sure she doesn't know her rights,"

Catherine sighed and said, "You can't arrest someone for marrying the wrong person,"

"You would know,"

Catherine was about to say something but lets it slide. "If the guy's an abuser, if he killed his first wife, we will build a case and we will nail him."

"And in the meantime, he can just keep using her as a punching bag," Sara said sarcastically.

"Sara, I was there - there wasn't a mark on her,"

"Not that we could see, Catherine,"

They stop walking. In the back of the hallway. Ecklie steps out of the lab and sees Catherine and Sara having a heated conversation.

"You know, every time we get a case with a hint of domestic violence or abuse, you go off the deep end. What is your problem?" Catherine said angrily.

"Yeah, I probably do, and you let your sexuality cloud your judgment about men, and I'm gonna go over your head," Sara said a little too loudly.

"Sidle!" Ecklie said madly. Sara turned to look at the man. "Get in my office. Now!"

Ecklie opened his office door and he and Sara step inside, "You are a law enforcement officer and a representative of this city. That means I expect you to conduct yourself in an appropriate manner, in and away from this lab."

"You know what, if this is gonna be one of your "for the good of the lab"

speeches, don't bother. I've heard them," she said sarcastically.

He said as he sat down at his desk, "Just take a seat," Sara remained standing. Ecklie opened his desk drawer and took out a file folder. "Willows is a supervisor - that means you treat her with respect. Insulting her in front of coworkers …"

"She's not my supervisor," she corrected.

"All right - your superior. Sara, you berate witnesses, you disrespect the people you work with, you luck your way out of a DUI. Take a look - you got a half a dozen complaints in your jacket," He said tossing the folder on the desk in front of her. "And if Grissom really documented your performance, there'd probably be a dozen more- that's not the kind of person I want in my lab."

"The only reason this is your lab is because Grissom doesn't kiss ass. You couldn't hack it in the field, so you fail your way up, you break up our team, and now you just hang out in the hallways waiting for one of us to screw up," Sara said angrily.

"Sidle, you're on one-week suspension without pay,..."

"Great," Sara muttered.

"... and when you get back, you're apologizing to Catherine,"

Sara shook her head and said, "No, I'm not," she turned and left his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom was sitting at his best when his phone went off. "Grissom,"

Sara is sitting at her desk, with a beer bottle in her hand, when she heard a knock at the door. Using the remote, she turned off the stereo. She stood up and answers the door. When she opened it, Gil was standing outside her front door.

She sighs and said, "Well, if you're here, it can't be good,"

"Can I come in?"

She stepped back to let Grissom in. She lifts her beer bottle at him.)

"Want to ask me if I'm drunk?" she asked with a fake smile.

"We both know that's not your problem," he said walking inside her apartment.

As Sara closed the door, he turned around. "I spoke to Catherine,"

She nodded, "Ecklie?"

"He wants me to fire you,"

"I figured," she said with a sigh. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure. An explanation,"

"I ... lost my temper," she said shaking her head. Sara walked around the room and stopped in front of the chair near her desk.

"That seems to be happening quite a bit. Do you know why?" he asked as he watched her walk around.

"What difference does it make? I'm still fired."

There was a short pause then he spoke up, "It makes a difference to me."

Sara heard to explain, "I have a problem with authority. I choose men who are emotionally unavailable," she said motioned towards him. "I'm self-destructive. All of the above,"

"Have you ever gone a week without a rationalization?" he asked.

Sara took a breath, but before she can say anything, Grissom explains. It's from the "Big Chill". One of the characters explaining a basic fact of life - that rationalizations are more important to us than sex even,"

Sara sat down, "I am not rationalizing anything. I crossed the line with Catherine, and

I was insubordinate to Ecklie,"

"Why?" he pressed on.

Sara shook her head and said, "Leave it alone," not looking at him.

"No, Sara,"

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I want to know why you're so angry," he said. Sara stared at him.

Sara and Grissom sat facing each other. Sara sat in a chair that was directly across from him with her knees pulled up to her chest, Grissom sat on the couch. "It's funny... the things that you remember and the things that you don't, you know. There was a smell of iron in the air. Cast-off on the bedroom wall. There was this young cop puking his guts. I remember the woman who took me to foster care. I can't remember her name, which is strange, you know, 'cause I couldn't let go of her hand. "

"Well... the mind has its filters," he said.

"I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death." she pause and looked at him, "Do you think there's a murder gene? "

"I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behavior," he said looking at her.

She looked away and gulped, "You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. I thought it was the way that everybody lived. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't," she looked away trying so heard not to cry. She tried to look anywhere but at him. She put her hand on her forehead as she let the tears flow. Grissom reached over to hold her hand in his.

He got up and walked over to her chair and picked her up and placed her in his lap as she cried. "I'm right here honey, its okay," he said as he wrapped him arms around her as she cuddled into his chest and rocked her back and forth as he kissed the top of her head. After about thirty minutes later, she became calm. He looked down at her to find her asleep in his arms. He stood up and carried her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid her down on her bed. He took of her shoes and socks and laid them beside the bed. He pilled up the covers and covered her with it. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Sara Sidle,"

He took off his shoes and socks, lay down next to her, and pulled her closer to his body. He fell asleep ten minutes later.

He was the first to wake up that evening. He looked at her before he got up. He put on his shoes and socks on and walked out of the room. Grissom walked into the kitchen and wrote her a note. He walked back to her room with the note in hand and placed in on the pillow next to her. He looked dawn at her had brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He turned and walked out of apartment.

Grissom headed for Ecklie's office to find, Catherine and Ecklie are going over some files. He walked up to the table where the they were seated. "You wanted to talk to me about Sara?"

"I haven't received her disciplinary action. What's the holdup?" he said looking at him.

"Well, I'm not firing her," he said.

"What action are you taking?" Catherine asked looking up at him.

"I've taken it," he said answering her question.

"I thought I was clear," Ecklie said leaning back in his chair.

"You were. Now let me be clear. Sara's behavior is a direct result of my management," Grissom said looking at him.

"So I should fire you,"

"But you won't,"

"Look, Gil ... I've been there. We're human. We get attached to people, we try to fix their problems. It doesn't work,"

"She's a great criminalist, Conrad. And I need her," he said.

"I'm sure you do. You know what?" he said as he stood up. "She's a loose

Cannon with a gun. And she's all yours,"

Grissom watched Ecklie as he left the room. His shifted his gaze from Ecklie to Catherine, who was looking at him. Grissom walked out of the room and went back to Sara's apartment.

When Sara woke up later that night to find that Grissom wasn't there. But there was a note that was on his pillow.

_Sara,_

_I stayed with you today. I wanted to make sure that you would be okay. I slept on the bed with you because I knew that if I stayed on the couch that my back would be killing me when I woke up. I hope you don't mind._

_I will be back in a few hours. I have to talk to Ecklie and pick up some stuff from the lab. I thought that I might keep you company for the next day or so._

_Grissom_

_P.S._

_Don't forget to eat something. I know that you haven't had anything to eat for hours._

She smiled to her self as she got out of bed. She knew that he stayed with her. He put her to bed and told her that he loved her. He didn't know that she was half awake the whole time. Sara hadn't slept that well in such a long time. But having him there with her helped her sleep peacefully.

Sara walked to her bathroom and turned on the water for a hot shower.


	4. Chapter 4

The first case she worked when she got back from suspension was working with Grissom.

Grissom and Sara sit side-by-side in the stands at the hockey rink. "Two minutes for elbowing. Four minutes for high sticking. Ten minutes, unsportsmanlike conduct," he said as he read off a sheet.

"Boys will be boys,"

He looked up from the paper, "Yeah, sounds like these boys went to a fight and a hockey game broke out," he looked back at the paper.

"You just don't like sports,"

"That's not true- I've been a baseball fan my whole life," he said looking at her.

"Baseball. Well, that figures. All those stats," she looked at him.

"It's a beautiful game,"

"Since when are you interested in beauty?" she asked.

"Since I met you," Grissom said without looking up

His statement startled her. She turned to look at him.

"So, we'll start at the opposite goal work our way across the blue line to center ice," he said changing the subject.

It took her a few moments to recover as he looked at her, "Sure,"

Grissom stood up and left.

Grissom and Sara start to methodically walk the ice looking for evidence. They

started at the far end of the ice and made their way towards each other.

After about two hours Sara spoke up, "It's not much to go on. Maybe we should be looking off the ice," And with that, an engine started. Grissom and Sara turn their heads to see the zamboni machine enter the ice.

"Lets wait until he is down and search the ice that way," Grissom said as he made his way off the ice.

Later Grissom and Sara walked the hallway that lead to the room where the ice and zamboni were kept.

"There are three things in life that people like to stare at. A rippling stream, a fire in a fireplace and a zamboni going round and round."

"Charlie Brown. "I love a zamboni."" Sara said looking at the zamboni.

"We all do,"

After the case ended Sara went back to her apartment to get some much needed sleep. She took a quick shower and put her robe on as she heard a knock at her door. She went to the door and opened it to find Grissom standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" she asked trying hard not to sound rude.

"I need to talk to you about something. Umm can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said stepping aside so he could come in. "What's up?" she asked as she shut the door.

"Umm net month I'm taking a leave of absence," he said looking at her. "I'm going to be teaching for four weeks at Williams collage,"

She looked at him sadly, "Why are you telling me this?" she asked

"Because I thought that you needed to know and…" he stopped.

"And… what?"

"And… I want you to know that… I…" he hesitated.

"Oh come on Grissom, just spit it out," she said as she stated to get frustrated.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you," he said in one breath. "And when you asked me to dinned the other night, I eminently regretted saying no to you. I have wanted to have dinner with you the first time I saw you on that bus seven years ago. In fact I've loved you from the moment you walked on that bus. You turned my world upside down that day. I thought that I would never see you again, but then you walked in my office two years later and I couldn't believe my eyes."

Sara was silent as he kept talking, she was close to tears as he continued. "That's why I asked you to dinner but we really never got around to it. When I said that I didn't know what to do about this I lied. I do. I always have. I just didn't want to mess up that you have going for you."

Sara was silent for a moment. Then she asked the million dollar question. "Why now? Why not when I walked in your office for the first time? Why not on that damned bus?"

He walked up to her and took her hands, "Because seven years ago you were with someone else and you seemed happy and I didn't want to mess that up. And when you walked in my office I did ask you but I was scared to actually take you to dinner. I didn't know if you felt the same for me. But when you asked me to dinner I realized that you do, actually I think I knew that for years but I didn't let it in my head. I realized that I can't go another day without being with you,"

She looked at him with tears rolling down her face. He released one of her hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you too Gil," she never used his first name and he liked it. She wrapped her arms around him to hug him. They stayed like that for nearly five minutes.

"Sara,"

"Hum,"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him, "You don't have to ask, you don't ever have to ask,"

He pulled her close and gave her a long passionate kiss that lasted until they were bath out of breath . They looked into each others eyes and saw pure lust….

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? LET YOUR IMAGENATION IN CHARGE!


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom's last month in Vegas was spent with Sara. They stayed Grissom's place most of the time. But when it can time for him to leave Sara didn't want to be around to say bye to him. She didn't want to say bye to him or see him leave. She was sad that she wouldn't see him for four weeks.

Sara was in the locker loom taking her jacket off when Grissom walks by and stops at the doorway.

"Hey," he said as he walk in. Sara looked up at him. "My cab's here."

"So, you're going," she said sadly.

"Yeah,"

"I'll see you when you get back," she said as she turned back to her locker.

He turns and looks down the hallway, then looks back at Sara. Sara is putting her ID badge on her belt. Grissom stepped further into the room and looked at her. Sara removed her gun from the locker and turned at looks at him.

"I'll miss you,"

Sara only nodded. After a moment, Grissom left the room. She felt the tear in her eyes. This was why she didn't want to say bye to him she knew that she would cry.

Grissom was gone for nearly three weeks when she got a package from Williams collage.

Sara walked into the locker room with the package in hand. She looked at the label and sat down on the bench. The label read:

(TO)

SARA SIDLE

3057 WESTFALL AVE

LAS VEGAS, NV 89156

(FROM)

GRISSOM

WALDEN POND RESEARCH CENTER

CONCORD, MA 01742-4511

Sara cut the tape and opened the box. She lifted up the packing paper and finds a branch with a chrysalis. She smiled and picked it up to look at it. She picked up the branch and looked at it. She dug further into the box to see if he left a letter but found the box empty. She shook her head and put the packing paper back in the box. She looked at the branch and sighs. She got up and took it to Gissom's office. She placed it in an empty tank that had some fake grass and rocks.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Grissom was due back in five days. She was excited to see him.

Sara got back from a garbage dupe where they found a body. Sara walked through the hallway wearing the blue jumpsuit and with smudges on her face.

"Sara,"

She turned around just as Grissom was taking his glasses off. She was shocked to see him standing there. He wasn't suppose to be back till the next night.

"Hey. You're back," she said surprised.

"Yeah," Grissom a step toward her. Only to have Sara take a step back.

She hold up her evidence packages to defend herself. "Uh, I've- I've been out at a, um... I've been at…"

He sniffed then asked, "A garbage dump?"

Grissom continued to advance. As Sara continued to back away. Sara smiled, "Yeah. It's so obvious, isn't it?" she stopped walking "Nice, um... You look good," She nodded and continued to back away from Grissom, who continued to walk toward her.

"Did you, uh, put the cocoon in my office?" he asked.

"Cool, dry, not a lot of light. It seemed like the right place for it," she said.

"I think you're going to be surprised when it hatches."

"I have no doubt." she said. "I'm gonna... go clean up now," Sara turned and put away her evidence.

"I'll see you later," he called to her.

She stopped and looked at him, "Yeah, you will,"

Sara had a surprise for hem when they got home that night. But it was all ruined when Michael Keppler got shot and killed. They got held up at the lab and couldn't get anytime alone together. It was well after their shift when they left to go home. Sara drive to Grissom's house. When she got there he was home yet, so she took a seat at the door step. He pulled up and got out of his car and walked up to her.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to her.

"Hi," she said getting. She stood up and kissed him. "I missed you,"

"Missed you too,"

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? USE YOUR IMAGENATION….

Mush later that day they sat on his bed watching an old Godzilla movie on the TV. Sara is leaned back against the beds headboard while eating yogurt. Grissom sat near the foot of the bed with Bruno, the dog.

"I always feel sorry for the monster," Sara said.

Grissom was amused, "Then you better turn it off before they use the Oxygen

Destroyer on him,"

(Grissom got up and left the room, he whistled for the dog to get up and follow him.

After a moment, Sara put the yogurt down on the bedside table and turned the

television set off with the remote. She say an envelope stuck in between the pages of a

book catches her eye. She took the envelope out and looked at it, partially addressed to her. She looked at it for a moment, then opened it. He never sent it to her. She started to read it:

_Sara,_

_Our parting was awkward. I don't know why I find it so difficult to express my feelings to you. Even though we're far apart, I can see you as clearly as if you were here with me... I said I'll miss you, and I do._

_As Shakespeare more ably wrote my sentiment in sonnet 47,_

_Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took, and each doth good turns now unto the other: When that mine eye is famish'd for a look, or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother, with my love's picture then my eye doth feast and to the painted banquet bids my heart; Another time mine eye is my heart's guest and in his thoughts of love doth share a part:_

_So, either by thy picture or my love, Thyself away art resent still with me; For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, and I am still with them and they with thee; Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight. Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight._

When she finished reading the letter she looked at the next room were he was working. She then looked at the letter again and read it. Once she finished reading it for the second time she got up and went to the next room.

She walked in his at home office at stood at the door way watching him work on him miniature replica of his office.

"Hey," she finally said.

He looked up at her. "Hi," he said as he walked up to her. "What's up?"

He could tell by her voice that's something happened.

"I found the letter you wrote while you were away," she said. "I hope you that you don't mind but I read it."

He took her hand in his, "Honey that letter was intended for you. So of course I don't mind that you read it," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? US YOUR IMAGENATION!**

Everyone know what happened to Sara when she was abducted? Because I think that I might skip what in the next story.


End file.
